The Outcome
by The Raven Lover
Summary: It was all too distant for her to grasp. Gray didn't help it, he was too ambiguous for the blue haired woman to drawn her own conclusions. Gruvia week - Day 1 - Ambiguity


_**Disclaimer - Only the writing is actually mine, the characters and Fairy Tail all belong to Hiro Mashima**_

* * *

Juvia rubbed her eyes as she saw the daylight, it shined bright that day. She rolled around to face her Gray doll carefully positioned on her bed, dreaming for the day that the real man would be there. Or maybe not, since she still lived in Fairy Hills, meaning that no boys where allowed there, but if Evergreen managed to get Elfman in, escaping for Erza's watchful eyes, then she could do it. But it was all too distant for her to grasp. Gray didn't help it, he was too ambiguous for the blue haired woman to drawn her own conclusions. Yes, she might have been a dreamer and cloud-cuckoo Lander when she was 17, but now she was 22. Things had changed. She had changed.

Deciding to not spend any more time at her bed, Juvia jumped out of her bed and went to change her pajamas, a blue tank top and also blue tight shorts. She picked anything looking good enough for day, a blue bandana that Levy had given her as a gift a couple of years back. Juvia tied it as a headband, but upwards, as opposite as the way Levy usually wore. She also didn't let the headband pull her hair behind. It was accompanied by a black skirt that Lucy called Scuba Skirt over a dark blue tank top and a pair of black laced calf-length boots.

Juvia didn't expect for no one to be up at that time, she was usually the first one to get up. Well, she couldn't help being an early person or whatever they called. This got her a bonus of being alone with Gray for some time at the guild, he also usually was up at that time, he always said something related with his training with Ur or something like that, maybe she didn't only required them to strip, but also wake up really early at winter mornings. At those mornings even Juvia gladly accepted to stay in bed for a couple of hours more than she usually did.

The blue haired woman eventually got out of her daydreaming once she stepped into the guild. The white haired bartender and demon matchmaker already stood there. And was the only - presumably - human being besides Juvia on the guild. She wondered if it was on purpose.

"Oh, good morning Juvia! We missed you at the party yesterday!" Mirajane greeted her.

Oh, yes, the party. Just like every other party this one had the three main aspects of parties at that guild: Alcohol, fighting and Mira's matchmaking. – and only one of these made Juvia not wanting to stay there. – It usually ended up terribly. Or far worse than that. Especially when everyone was drunk, less Cana of course.

"Juvia had a headache, so Juvia thought it would be good to lay down at home." Juvia tried to create a poorly done excuse.

"Sure, that was a really good decision. But some people missed you more than others, like Gray." Mira taunted, but Juvia wouldn't fall into that and start saying how much she loved Gray-sama. Not only was Mira a demon, but also a viper.

"Did Gray-sama really do that?" Juvia tried to control herself, dammit, she was a 22 year old.

"I thought you had dropped the -sama" Mira pointed out. Juvia had started messing things up. On Gray's behalf, she dropped the -sama, Gray said that made him uncomfortable.

"Juvia did. It just sometimes slips out of my tongue." Juvia explained.

"Okay then, but answering your question, yes, he did." Mira taunted her once again.

"Good Morning!" A cheery voice said, breaking their conversation.

"Good morning, Lucy." Juvia greeted the blonde as she entered the guild. She seemed overly happy that day. Natsu and his blue cat, Happy followed soon enough.

"Weird, Gray usually shows up before Lucy, sometimes even before me or Juvia." Mirajane wondered. "Where might he be?"

"I guess Ice Brain is sick or something." Natsu said.

"Yeah, Gray didn't seem well yesterday's afternoon." Lucy agreed.

"I'm going to try to make something for him to feel better." Mirajane said with a malicious smile. She was up to no good.

**_-x-_**

It was not until the afternoon that Gray finally showed up, but it didn't change much, he isolated himself in a corner table, the same one that Gajeel and Juvia used to sit when they were still new to Fairy Tail. These days, both used to venture themselves in more apparent tables. Gajeel, of course, had his favorite spot, the best one to observe a certain bookworm.

"Natsu, could you take this to Gray, please?" Mira asked.

"What do I gain?" He replied

"What do you mean?" Mira seemed confused.

"Well, if I don't get anything I won't deliver this to Cold Pants." Natsu answered.

"Oh, okay, anything you want once." Mira offered.

"Ok, then." Natsu gladly got up and delivered the package Mira had done to Gray.

"She didn't ask you?" A female voice hopped along on Juvia's table.

"Uh?" She turned her head to face the small blue-haired bookworm, whose her friend had a complete crush on.

"Yeah, Mira would do that." Levy said.

"Juvia guesses she would." Juvia tried to fake interest.

"Why is everyone so weird today? Gajeel has avoided me. Lucy is too happy to be true. Mira is not matchmaking everyone. Juvia is not interested in Gray. Natsu hasn't broke one table. Hell, even Cana is drinking less!" Levy complained

For a quick moment, Juvia looked up and down to Levy, oh gosh, how could she be so oblivious! Something had surely happened to Lucy and Natsu last night, and Juvia certainly didn't want to know what it was. And Gajeel. Gods, Gajeel. How could she not notice?

"Levy, you should try talking to Gajeel." Juvia stood up

"Juvia, you sure? You were all "Meh, Gray" three seconds ago, are you sure you are fine?" Levy raised an eyebrow

"Yes, now if you excuse Juvia." Juvia went to Gray's table.

She sat down and waited for almost one minute for Gray to notice her. And when he did, all that got out of her mouth was a emotionless "Hello, Gray" as if he wasn't the man that broke her from her rain and brought her the sunshine. Levy was right. They were weird that day.

"You okay?" She proceeded, trying to be more emotional and devoted to her words.

"No, Juvia, I'm not." He answered with a blank expression. He didn't see angered, so she doubted anything had happened.

"Could you tell Juvia? Juvia is worried about Gray!"

"I don't think you'll understand much. Anyway, I've been trying to act all subtle around a certain person lately, not making her dream about anything. But it's getting harder and harder every day, but don't you worry, I'll be fine soon."

"No, Gray, you can't. It's wrong. She might be suffering for not knowing an answer, you should tell her something. Even if it is a no."

Juvia had no idea from where such words came from. But they were needed. It was egoistical of him to hold such things to himself. Of course Juvia hoped that this certain person was her, but if it wasn't, Juvia didn't want for her to suffer, sure she would have a certain jealousy, but she didn't anyone to go through such thing.

"Juvia?"

"Yes?"

"Thank You."

"You're…"

Before she could finish the sentence she felt cold and dry lips being pressed against hers. Levy thoughts were dammed right.

"Sorry for not having a outcome."


End file.
